A black belt costs $$18$, and a green watch costs $$9$. The black belt costs how many times as much as the green watch costs?
Explanation: The cost of the black belt is a multiple of the cost of the green watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$18 \div $9$ $$18 \div $9 = 2$ The black belt costs $2$ times as much as the green watch costs.